


Cards And Guitars

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Ends in some beautiful polyamory, M/M, Multi, Ships are yet to be tagged, just saying, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cinnamon and Rockstar battle for Mint Choco's affections. It ends rather well. (Multi-chapter fic)





	Cards And Guitars

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh i dont even know if anyone is reading this but i like this ships and i need these cookies to be really gay.

Rockstar silently tunes his guitar, doing some sound checks before his performance. Its an almost reverent sort of moment that tends to get interrupted fairly often, so he's not surprised to hear someone step behind the curtains.

"Who the hell-" he stops in his tracks, smelling something deep and rich.

The scent of choclate and strong mints wafts through the air, and he thinks he might explode. But he keeps cool, tries to. Breathes in, breathes out, and turns around and-

_Fuck._

"Why, its good to see you taking some extra precautions before your performance." Mint Choco says, smiling brightly, and Rockstar near falls over, choking. He straightens himself, opting for a bored look.

"Good? Wouldn't you want the opposite? Us being...rivals and all? Kinda find it hard to believe you're rootingfor me, Minty." he jokes, grinning a little, and Mint Choco tilts his head, confused.

"Rivals? Why, of course not. Not that you wouldn't be a formidable one, but we do enjoy music, and I am quite fond of yours. I suppose I can say I'm a hardcore fan." he chuckles, but the words ring in Rockstar's ears.

Fan. _Fan. **Fan.**_

"Uhhh...?" he says, oh so intelligently. He begrudgingly admits that his eyes are more on his clothes than anything. He's never actually seen Mint Choco in something that isn't his clean pressed white suit. He wears a large pullover sweater, black and a bit oversized, over a pair of mint green jeans. Something that would honestly fit his style. If that isn't beautiful, Rockstar doesn't know what is.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. Your music is absolutely phenomenal," he rubs the backs of his head nervously. "I ended up cancelling my recital tonight when I heard you were performing." he says nonchalantly.

"B-But, your instructor!? Isn't he strict as hell?" Rockstar asks, because he really does need to contemplate how someone just cancels their own goddamn performance to see another one.

"Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si? Oh, that sourpuss will get over it soon enough. Its not too important," he looks back to the curtain. "I suppose I should get going. Don't want to hold up your performance." he turns to walk away, but Rockstar grabs his wrist.

"Well, this one goes out to you. I've never heard of someone cancelling their own recital for one of mine. Like, especially since everyone pays so much to see yours."

"Why, I'm flattered. Thank you," he steps out behind the curtain before poking his head back in. "I'll be right in the front. I wish you the greatest luck."

Rockstar sags against his stool, fingers strumming idly on his guitar.

* * *

"Good evening fellow cookies! Are you ready to rock and roll!?" he yells into the mic, and everyone cheers excitedly. "I can't hear you!"

The cheers resound even louder, and Rockstar grins.

"Now _that's_ what I like to hear!" the cookies pound at their tables, until Rockstar raises a hand. Everyone goes silent.

"Before I start, I wanna highlight someone here tonight. They're a great friend, and they're music is as good as mine." the stage light flicks onto Mint Choco, who looks shocked. "My friend here canceled his own recital for mine, so I gotta let you guys know." the light flicks off while some other cookies cheer for Mint Choco, who looks embarrassed.

"NOW LET'S DO THIS!" he strums his guitar, and it echoes loudly throughout the venue. His fingers don't stop moving once throughout his song, and as the sweat goes down his forehead, he's filled with an invigorating energy. He looks to the crowd various times, eyes ultimately landing on Mint Choco, who smiles with the softest smile.

He can't help but grin back.

* * *

Everyone is beginning to clear the venue, and he sees Mint Choco making his way over to him.

"So, how'd you like it?" Rockstar asks, "Did it knock your socks off, Minty?"

"Like it? No, of course not," Mint Choco says, and Rockstar's face drops in a second. "I _loved_ it." he says, giving Rockstar a mischievous look as he recollects himself. Rockstar nudges him with his elbow.

"Geez, give a little more warning. I could've swore you were serious," he brushes his bangs out of his face. "And after I dedicated it to you too? You were almost gonna make me cry."

"Cry? You?" Mint Choco leans next to him. "Imagine the day when I see that."

"Heh...yeah," he mumbles, and they stare at each other before Mint Choco blushes, pulling away.

"Ahaha...I almost forgot why I came to speak to you," he runs his fingers through his hair. "I was thinking of planning a joint recital with you. Well, if you're up to it."

His mouth hangs open long enough that Mint Choco raises an eyebrow, almost reaching out to fix it for him.

"A joint recital? Are you sure? I mean, my music can get a little out of hand."

"I suppose. Then again, I doubt you've seen me perform. I can 'get a little out of hand' too." he says, smiling. "Perhaps you can come to one of my performances first before you decide? I think that would be best."

"Yeah, totally." Rockstar puts away his guitar and grabs his case, the two heading outside.

"Well. There may be an issue with that." Mint Choco says, a frown across his face. Rockstar frowns too. Hopefully he wasn't rescinding his request.

"What could that be, Minty?" he asks, and Mint Choco glances him up and down before looking away.

"You're...attire." he says, not exactly repulsed or disgusted, but a bit of uneasiness to his voice.

"What, my clothes? You sure you don't like this?" he says, and Mint Choco laughs.

"Of course I do. It makes you Rockstar, does it not?" he paces a little. "But a specific type of dress is required, as per rules of my instructor. I don't want to dedicate a concert to you and you not be able to get past the front entrance."

"You sure?" Rockstar asks, and Mint Choco nods.

"Unfortunately. You'll just have to wear a suit. Not that I don't think you'd look dashing in one." he looks Rockstar up and down again. "I'm positive you'd look absolutely stunning."

"Hm...I'll take your word for it Minty," they continue to walk. "By the way, you think you wanna spend the night out? Go hang somewhere?"

"Ah, if only you'd asked earlier. I promised Cinnamon that I'd show up to his magic show tonight. You can tag along, I'm sure. If you're a friend of mine, you're a friend of Cinnamon's."

He seems reluctant to accept, but Mint Choco's smile is near blinding. He can't deny.

"Sure..."

"Perfect! Well, lets head there now! We don't want to be late."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw im pretty sure they changed Cinnamon's pronouns to it/they??? I'm not exactly sure so if I need to change from he to them.


End file.
